El destino hace de las suyas
by BassJ
Summary: [Semi AU] Castle y Beckett se conocieron cuando eran adolescentes. Tras la muerte de su madre, Beckett huye de la ciudad, dejando a Castle sin ninguna explicación ni nada de donde se ha ido. Y luego, solo El destino hace de las suyas para volver a juntarlos. [Mas adelante, posible M]


Ella era luz. Era vida. Era esa voz que siempre me decía que debía dejar de ser un niño pequeño, que me centrara en la vida, que madurara. Por ella lo hice, por ella volví a estudiar, volví a las matrículas de honor, gracias a ella hice lo que ahora hago y es mi vida. Ella me hizo amar los libros y de ser capaz de poder escribir uno y encima que tuviese éxito. Gracias a ella soy Richard Castle. Un escritor reconocido por todo el mundo, tanto niños pequeños, adultos, ancianos, mujeres, hombre incluso perros, todos ellos tienen algún libro de Derrick Storm en su estantería. Todo se lo debo a ella.

Me enamore locamente de esa mujer, un día era veneno, al otro era el frasco entero de perfume, otros solo era la manzana prohibida. Y es verdad ella era esa manzana prohibida, esa mujer que deseabas estar a su lado para el resto de tu vida, pero no podía, no podía decirle que si quería ser mi novia, por muchas razones, una de ellas era que su padre era muy amigo de mi madre, así nos conocimos y con los años no hicimos inseparables. Nos considerábamos como hermanos no de sangre.

Después de la muerte de su madre, al terminar esas vacaciones de Navidad, desapareció, ella y su padre se fueron, entendía que se fueran, todo les recordaba a su pérdida. Pero, ¿sin una despedida? ¿Sin un 'Te llamaré Rick'? Sin una puta carta ni nada diciendo donde se iba para poder ir a visitarla, Nada! Le guardo mucho rencor por ello, me dejo solo, sin nada. Y el volverla a ver después de tantos años...

De todas las comisarías de Nueva York, ella tenía que estar justo en la que yo iba a documentarme para hacer una nueva novela, justamente en la 12th. ¿En qué momento se había hecho Detective de Homicidios ? Ella estaba estudiando derecho. ¿Que es lo que le hizo cambiar?

*Flashback*

Bajo del taxi, me resulta más fácil ir a la comisaría 12th así, aparcar por esa zona es horrible, en general, encontrar un sitio donde aparcar en esta ciudad es misión imposible.

Entro y subo hasta la planta de Homicidios, allí me está esperando el Capitán Montgomery. La planta es como en las películas, teléfonos sonando, agentes uniformados yendo de un lado para otro, las mesas llenas de papeles con envases de café para llevar.

Toco la puerta del despacho y tras escuchar un 'Adelante' asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

-Bienvenido Señor Castle, siéntese- dice señalando la silla de enfrente.- Es un place tenerte aquí- me tiende la mano y se la estrecho con una sonrisa.

-El placer es mío. Gracias por dejarme acompañar a sus detectives para documentarme para una nueva novela.

-Deberás cumplir unas ciertas normas, firmar un contrato de confidencialidad por las pruebas de los casos.

Me explica cómo funcionará todo, que a partir de ahora debo cumplir todo lo que los otros detectives me dicen, que no me haga el héroe, Blah Blah Blah un par de chorradas más. Después de firmar el contrato, se dirige a presentarme a los detectives ya que acaban de llegar a la comisaría de la escena del crimen.

-Respóndeme a una cosa- me dice mientras salimos de su despacho y nos dirigimos a la sala de reuniones donde nos esperan los demás- ¿Porque lo mataste?- me mira serio.

-Me parecía un personaje muy aburrido, no sabía en que más líos meterlo, así que decidí matarlo y hacer una nueva novela. Una que trate sobre una detective que resuelve crímenes, por eso estoy aquí. -le sonrio, en la sala hay dos hombres, uno parece un irlandés, y el otro es Hispanoaméricano. Luego hay dos mujeres, una de ellas está hablando con el rubito, ella parece Hispanoaméricano también. La morenita esta buena! La otra mujer está de espaldas hojeando un expediente y no la puedo observar.

Entramos y todos se giran.

-Señores, ya os hable de lo que iba a suceder en la comisaría por unos meses.- todos asienten, noto como alguno de ellos me reconocen.- Todos sabéis quién es él, así que me salto su presentación.

Nos acercamos a ellos, le tiendo la mano al rubio primero.

-El detective Kevin Ryan.

Dos besos a la chica, por educación, le sonrió y veo que ella gira su vista a la mujer que sigue sentada de espaldas a nosotros. No entiendo esa mirada, tal vez la otra mujer sea una fan o algo, pero no importa, sigo con las presentaciones.

-La médico forense Lanie Parish.

-Encantado.

-Javier Esposito. Y por último, ¿Kate te puedes acercar?- La otra mujer suelta un suspiro mientras se levanta y se coloca el lápiz en el recogido del pelo.

Noto mis piernas flaquear, siento que mi corazón deja de bombear por unos segundos. Es ella. Nos miramos a los ojos, la veo ponerse nerviosa. ¿Qué haces aquí? Noto esa pregunta en sus ojos. Es la misma pregunta que yo me hago.

-¿Katherine?

-¿Richard?

Necesito salir corriendo de aquí. Después de tantos años y la tengo enfrente. Todos los momentos vividos con ella. Todos esos veranos juntos. Todas las risas. Su risa. Había echado de menos todo eso, sus ojos, como se iluminaban cuando sonreía. Adoraba todo eso. Y le jodio su huida, que se fuera sin decir nada.

Necesito respuestas y las voy a conseguir sea como sea.

-¿Os conocéis?- pregunta una intrigada Lanie. Ella no se mueve y mi cara va cada vez a una de más cabreo.

-Si...esto...yo...perdón.

Y como no, Katherine Beckett huyendo de nuevo.

*Fin Flashback*

No puedo evitar lanzar el vaso de Wisky contra la pared y escuchar cómo se rompe en mil pedazos. Ahora es mejor beber directamente de la botella, sentado en el suelo de mi despacho. No recuerdo en que precioso momento he llegado a mi apartamento y me he puesto a beber.

I

Escucha la puerta, debe de ser mi madre, ya que Alexis esta en clase. No me preocupo por si me ve en estas condiciones, ahora no me importa nada.

-Richard, ya estoy en casa- la oigo gritar- ¿Dónde estás? -escucho sus lentos pasos acercándose aquí.- ¿Querido, que ha pasado?

-Es ella. La detective con la que voy a trabajar a partir de ahora es Kate. Kate Beckett.

Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Castle, así que bueno, dejen comentario para saber si les gustó o no, toda crítica es bien recibida :)

Aclarando alguna cosa que puede ser algo confusa, Este fic es Semi AU, ya que empieza deferente a la serie pero luego van a tener la misma relación. Está ambientado en la primera Season, pero luego iré haciendo versiones de capítulos de otras Season, así que pueden dejar comentarios con vuestros capítulos favoritos para tenerlos en cuenta.

Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo, este fic no va a ser muy largo, como mucho 5-6 capítulos. Si hay bastantes comentarios, este finde tenéis actualización :)

Todo dicho, no olviden dejar sus Reviews.

BassJ.


End file.
